


Day 9 - Sleepy Sex

by KatieComma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Smut, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Scott and Isaac wake up after moving into their first place together.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950493
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Day 9 - Sleepy Sex

Scott woke early. He couldn’t help it. It was the first morning in their first house and he was too excited.

Sure, it was just a rental. But it was his and Isaac’s first home together. Shared. Both names on the rental agreement. Theirs.

It felt like Christmas as a kid. He couldn’t wait to get up and start unpacking and settle in. Really make it their home. The walls were still bare, the mattress laying on the floor. There was furniture to assemble and pictures to hang.

Scott set all that urgency aside though to watch Isaac sleep. 

They weren’t cuddlers. Two werewolves produced way too much heat for cuddling to be viable. Instead they had a Queen size bed and each stuck to his side. Isaac had fallen asleep on his back, arm reaching a little toward Scott in his sleep. Head flopped to the side, his throat was curved and vulnerable. His chest rose and fell with the slow deep breaths of sleep. His mouth was slack and a little open and his curls were wonderfully messy, falling across his forehead.

Unable to restrain himself anymore, Scott reached out and let one of the curls wrap around his finger. He moved a little further, and swept some of the hair back from Isaac’s forehead to see him better, his eyes unshadowed by the golden morning light seeping in.

Isaac’s sleep-slack face slowly changed and slid into a smile, his eyes still closed. It wasn’t his cocky smile that he gave everyone else. It was the quiet, understated, soft and gentle smile of someone who felt at ease. Scott saw it everyday and he never got tired of it.

“What time is it?” Isaac asked, his voice crackling with sleep. He yawned wide.

“Early,” Scott whispered back.

Finally Isaac’s eyes opened. There was something about those wide round blue eyes. Scott could never look at them enough. It was like gazing into the heart of a marble, swirled with colour and different each way it turned.

Scott set his palm to Isaac’s cheek and he nuzzled into it.

“Come here,” Isaac said. It wasn’t a sexy request, it wasn’t growled with want, it was the domestic easy request of a significant other. It was comforting.

Scott shuffled across the bed until Isaac’s outstretched arm was over his shoulder, and snuggled into his boyfriend’s naked chest, laying his head there to listen to the heartbeat.

They were both naked. It wasn’t a sex thing. They slept naked most nights. Running hot made sleeping in clothes uncomfortable during the warmer seasons.

Isaac ran a hand through his hair. “I love that you do that,” he said, yawning again.

“What?” Scott asked, not sitting up.

“Put your ear to my chest,” Isaac said. “You can hear my heartbeat a room away. You don’t need to do it.”

“But I like to,” Scott said, tipping his head to meet Isaac’s eye.

“I know,” Isaac smiled again and it was brighter than the sunshine coming in. “That’s why I love it. All the little things you don’t have to do.” He sighed and closed his eyes again.

“How are you doing this morning?” Scott asked.

“Tired,” Isaac huffed out. “Who knew moving was such a pain in the ass when you actually have stuff?”

Scott was a little sad at the thought. That Isaac had walked away from his family’s home and into Derek’s pack with nothing. It passed quickly though, because they had each other after all, and that wasn’t going to change.

“Too tired for…” Scott trailed off, voice full of innuendo as he pressed his morning hard-on into Isaac’s hip.

Isaac opened his eyes and looked back down at Scott, a smile lighting up his face again. “Not if you do all the work,” he said.

Scott shifted up the bed, rubbing torturously against Isaac the whole way, until their mouths were lined up.

Scott kissed him soft, but didn’t open his mouth, knowing how Isaac hated his morning breath. He tickled his nose against Isaac’s and kissed his cheeks. He slipped a hand up into Isaac’s silky curls that always felt impossibly soft. Throwing a leg over Isaac’s hip so it rested between his knees, he moved his hips a little more, chasing the friction and pressure of Isaac’s body.

“What are you up for?” Scott asked, pulling back to look into Isaac’s face.

“Puns aren’t your forte McCall,” Isaac laughed, eyes still closed from the kisses.

Scott laughed back, rubbing himself in the best way against the perfect body next to him. “Thanks Lahey, but I didn’t mean it that way.”

Humour still colouring his words, Isaac looked around the room and said, “Do you even know where the lube is? Isn’t it still packed?”

Scott’s smile widened until it almost hurt as he rolled back to his own side of the bed. “I stashed our fun box over here,” he said as he reached down to the floor next to the nightstand. “Stiles picked it up at one point and was going to look inside to see which room it belonged in. So I grabbed it from him before he could look and stashed it right…” He tossed aside their clothes from the night before and shifted another box out of the way. “Here!” He sat up triumphantly with the little plastic bin in hand.

Isaac did not look impressed. “What have I told you about mentioning Stiles while we’re naked in bed together?”

Scott giggled and covered his mouth. “Whoops, sorry. My bad.” He pulled the lid from the box and fished around inside for their bottle of lube. When he looked back, Isaac’s eyes were closed against the sunlight again, his breathing already getting deeper like he might fall back asleep. “If you’re too tired…” Scott said, trying not to let the disappointment show through too much. He never wanted to pressure Isaac into anything.

Isaac shook his head, curls dancing in the sunlight. “Just a bit sleepy. That’s why you have to do all the work.”

Scott dropped the box of their adult stuff back on the floor and pulled the sheet down.

It dropped Scott’s jaw every single time to see Isaac naked. Nevermind that they’d been dating for a few years and had spent a lot of naked time together. He was so beautiful. The way the warm light played off the planes of his lithe body, and his pale skin almost glowed in the sun. And his curls and those damn perfect cheekbones as the cherry on top of the Isaac sundae, made him look almost angelic. Scott wasn’t a poetic guy, but Isaac reminded him of the dudes from all those old-school paintings where guys were wearing just white sheets that never seemed to obey gravity.

Isaac’s legs parted even further, the scent of his arousal washing around the room in small waves.

Scott crawled to sit between his knees, and poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers to start. He was slow, and one finger went in so easily Scott tried to remember if they’d had sex the night before. If Isaac was still open from that.

But no, they’d been too tired. They’d come into the bedroom once everyone had left, undressed and fallen heavily onto the bed so ready for sleep.

Isaac moaned Scott’s name softly, but it came out a little slurred, almost like he was going back to sleep.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Scott said as he leaned forward and kissed at Isaac’s stomach.

He’d blown Isaac once, early in their relationship, when he’d been opening him up. And it had been such a turn-off for Isaac that he’d stopped the whole thing right in the middle to have that conversation. Scott couldn’t understand, because Isaac’s mouth on his dick was always a glorious thing, no matter the circumstances. And Isaac liked getting blowjobs at other times, loved them in fact. So while Scott didn’t understand, he’d respected Isaac’s preference, and since then he’d just kissed Isaac’s body while he was getting him ready. There were never any complaints.

Two fingers slid in easily as well, and Scott watched his fingers disappear into Isaac’s body and marvelled at the way the muscles just relaxed around him.

“You good?” Scott asked, rubbing his clean hand on Isaac’s stomach.

“Real good,” Isaac said, again sounding half-asleep.

The scents in the room were all good: happiness, arousal, love. So Scott didn’t question it any more, didn’t ask Isaac for anymore indication.

The third finger was a little tighter, and Isaac’s breath hitched, his head softly thrashing on his pillow. But his breathing deepened again, and his body gave in. Scott sensed somehow, that the gentleness and the ease was something that Isaac was enjoying. So he didn’t crook his fingers to hit that spot inside Isaac that made him shout and tense up. Scott avoided it and just let their early morning sex be slow instead. Isaac still seemed to be loving it.

“This position good?” Scott asked, slipping his fingers free. “Or do you want to move?”

“No moving,” Isaac whined quietly. “Come here already.” He held up his beautiful long-fingered hands to lazily beckon Scott forward.

Scott slicked himself up and then obeyed, crawling up until Isaac could run hands through his hair and caress his shoulders and arms. He lined up and pressed in slowly. The tightness was familiar and wonderful; no less breathtaking for each time he’d felt it before. He moved slow. One careful inch at a time with stops in-between to watch Isaac and make sure he stayed pliant and relaxed.

Isaac made little noises in his throat. “Mmm” and “Unnnhh” and “Oooooh” that all made Scott want to pull his boyfriend into his arms and hum comforting words into the space between his neck and shoulder.

Finally Scott was all the way in, and he pulled out a little and started a rhythm, but it was slow and relaxed; the easy rolling of his hips into a pliant body. He’d never felt Isaac so relaxed. But then, when they hadn’t lived together, all of their mornings seemed rushed. There wasn’t this relaxed feel of nowhere to be and no one to excuse themselves to. Even when they’d been in a relationship for years, they’d felt they needed to answer to everyone. But not now. Now it was real. They were in their own place, having sleepy morning sex together in their own bed. Scott’s face broke into a wide smile as he slid his hands underneath Isaac’s shoulders, not for leverage or to hold him still, but to keep him close, pressed tightly chest to chest.

Isaac tightened his arms around Scott’s back, and rolled his head so his lips caressed Scott’s ear. “You smell happy,” he said, nuzzling at Scott’s cheek.

“I am _so_ happy Isaac,” Scott gasped, nuzzling right back, curls tickling his face. “You make me so so happy.”

Isaac made another contented noise in his throat, but his body stayed soft and inviting. “Love you Scott,” he said it so quietly that a human wouldn’t have heard.

“I love you so much Isaac,” Scott said, feelings pouring out in his words.

Despite the slow rhythm, those words exchanged sent Scott over the edge and he came, body twitching deeper into Isaac and causing another sound to hum out of him, something like: “Mmmmm.”

Scott reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed his t-shirt from the night before. He slid it under Isaac’s hips and pulled out slowly.

This time the sound that escaped Isaac sounded a little like pain, but he still didn’t open his eyes or move. Isaac had told him once that parting hurt; not physically, but it hurt him somewhere deeper that never wanted them to be parted. It was the most emotional Scott had ever heard him talk.

Scott slid down Isaac’s body and took him into his mouth. He kept things easy and gentle and soft. There was no hard fast pace, or pressing Isaac into his throat, or sucking hard. It was gentle and wet and hot, and when Isaac came he opened his eyes, still heavy lidded with tiredness and looked down lovingly at Scott while he ran his hands through his hair.

Retreating to their ensuite, Scott managed to find a towel that he could wet down with warm water. He cleaned Isaac up quickly, pulled the dirty shirt out from under him and tossed it back on the floor before he pulled the sheet back over him. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Isaac's hip.

Isaac let out a heavy breath and opened his eyes again, trailing his beautiful fingers along Scott’s naked thigh, raising goosebumps in their wake.

“Go back to sleep,” Scott said softly. “You’re tired. You should sleep.”

“What about you?” Isaac asked.

Scott felt his smile tug up to one side as he looked around the room full of boxes that needed to be unpacked. “I’m too excited,” he said. He ran his fingers through Isaac’s hair again. “It’s our place, Isaac. Ours. I can’t wait to make it our home.”

“It already is,” Isaac slurred.

Scott kissed him on the nose before he stood up. “Go back to sleep. I’ll make you breakfast when you wake up.”

Isaac laughed softly. “If you can find the dishes.”

Before Scott could reply, Isaac’s breathing deepened and his face went slack with sleep. He really was tired. But that was ok. Scott was more than happy to let him sleep in after all the rude awakenings they’d had to suffer living with other people.

He paused in the doorway to their bedroom, and watched Isaac’s chest rise and fall.

The happiness welled in him and he just knew somehow that this was it for him. So he headed into the living room and started combining their lives.


End file.
